


Only lovers left alive

by ask_catnip



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, TayTay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ask_catnip/pseuds/ask_catnip
Summary: Roger Taylor centered little ficlets for filling one word prompts.





	1. Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Jessahmewren from Writer’s Den for her wonderful prompts.

Roger shut his eyes tight and repressed the gag reflex as Freddie thrusting deep into his throat and filling him with hot cum. The dark haired man then collapsed back into the sofa and let out a relieved sigh. “You are gorgeous, darling.” Praising him was a habit Freddie had after Roger making him come one way or another. Roger swallowed carefully, before getting up from the floor to join the other man.  
“Was I good?”  
“As always, pretty boy.”  
Roger smiled shyly.  
“What is it? You look uneasy.”  
“Oh...it’s just, what are you gonna do for Christmas next week?”  
“A big party of course, and you will be there, won’t you? I’ll invite all the beautiful people, and you are gonna be my crown jewel.”  
Roger knew exact what he meant by that, Freddie was going to have an orgy party and he wanted Roger too.  
“Um, I don’t know. I think I will be at Brian’s place.”  
To that Freddie snorted.

But it was a lie. Roger hadn’t even seen Brian for a month, not to mention asking him about Christmas plans.

He knew how to get Brian’s attention though, the man never says no to “emotionally connected love making”, or whatever he called a shag.

Roger was sweaty and exhausted when Brian finally pulled out. Brian apologized for the time it took for him to finally be satisfied, apparently he had been so busy the past month, he hadn’t fucked anyone. Then Roger listened to him talking about his work for a good ten minutes, feeling so sleepy he almost passed out before he remembered why did he ask Brian to come over in the first place.

“Christmas? I’ll be at my parents’ of course.” Brian said. “Why you ask?”  
“Never mind, just curious.”  
Brian looked at him then at the ceiling, shifting uncomfortably on the soaked bed sheets, “I’d love to have you over, but be careful what you say, my parents...they don’t know.”  
“Right...” Roger knew Brian wasn’t out open like he and Freddie, and he knew it was a choice he couldn’t make for him, “no worries, I’ll spend the night with John.”  
“Sorry, Rog.”

He didn’t call upon John until the day before Christmas Eve. 

John liked using toys on him, always left him limping the next day. He may as well just spend the Christmas lying in bed, he thought.

But this time John simply fucked him. Roger was wondering if that was all John was gonna do to him, but that thought vanished as his orgasm began to build up. Just then, John clasped his unusually large hand around Roger’s neck, immediately cutting air in his throat.

Roger’s face turned red, but his cock was feeling the effect and he came unexpectedly, hard and ashamed. 

“I knew you’d like that.” John said after he emptied himself in Roger’s tightening hole. 

Roger was still in the aftershock of what just happened. He trusted John with everything when they started the relationship, and he knew John was never gonna hurt him. But he felt embarrassed sometimes by the reaction John was able to draw out of him. 

“It’s Christmas Eve tomorrow.” Roger said, still panting.  
“Right.”  
“You want to spend the night together?”

John glanced at him with unreadable expression, “sure, but you know you’ll get nothing from me except sex.”  
“I know that...”

He didn’t need love from any of them. But that was a lie too.


	2. Experience (Crystal/Roger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal/Roger

The moment Roger opened the door to his apartment, Crystal was stunned by the way he looked. Aren’t all drummers supposed to be wild and bestial? 

Roger was a beast, but a different kind. The kind that has twinkling blue eyes, soft blond hair, supple rosy lips, and voice that tickles your morals.

Crystal had never had experience with men before, but then he had never met anyone like Roger. He wondered what would it be like...

“So what’s your experience?”  
Roger’s question pulled him back to the reality.  
“I don’t have any experience.” Crystal uttered.  
Roger responded with a confused look.

“Oh, you mean, with the drums?”  
“What else could it be?”

Their first meeting ended in a haze. But one thing was sure for Crystal, he was definitely going to gain some new experience with Roger.


	3. Victory (Crystal/Roger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal/Roger

“No Roger, you can’t eat the candy, it’s too much sugar for you and it will rot your teeth.” Crystal took away the sweets wrapped in colorful plastic, which his friend brought him from a trip.

But his ginger cat apparently didn’t care what he said, he clawed at the sweets in Crystal’s hands and meowed loudly in protest.

“Baby, it’s for your own good.” Crystal tickled Roger’s head behind the ears, the cat purred happily. “That’s a good cat.”  
But Roger didn’t give up on the temptation, he saw his chance as Crystal relaxed his fist, he snatched the little red bag with his teeth, and jumped on top of the bookshelf in victory. 

“Roger!” Crystal yelled at his beloved cat, but couldn’t hold back an amused smile. “you spoiled little thing.”


	4. Eternal (Crystal/Roger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal/Roger

“Pixie! Stay away from Bird!!” Hurried Crystal as soon as he saw the black cat getting closer to his favorite canary.  
“Oh don’t scold my cat!” Shouted Roger from the sofa, “Pixie is the sweetest thing, she would never hurt your bird.”

Crystal took Bird into his palm, “you know birds and cats are eternal enemies? It’s in their nature.”  
“Then you shouldn’t have gotten the bird if you knew I had a cat. And it doesn’t even have a name!” Roger said with a pout.  
“It has a name, the name is Bird.”

Roger rolled his eyes.

“Besides, I had the bird before you asked me to move in with you.” Crystal opened his palm and set Bird free.  
“I only asked because somebody said, and I quote, ‘can’t live without me for the rest of his life’.” 

Crystal smiled fondly at the man he spent most of his life chasing and loving. 

“Oh look!” Roger pointed at the sofa where Bird stood beside Pixie, gently grooming her hair, and Pixie laid sprawled with her belly showing.

Crystal quirked a brow at that strange sight, “I guess miracles do happen.”  
Roger laughed and planted a kiss at the corner of Crystal’s mouth.  
“We don’t have eternity, all we have is now.”  
“You are right, my love.”


	5. Haze (Crystal/Roger Brian/Roger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal/Roger Brian/Roger

In the haze of his heat, Roger couldn’t tell for sure which one of his alphas was in bed with him. 

He wasn’t counting days, but a few nights had already passed, his yearning wasn’t dying down. They both had calloused big hands, one from strumming guitar, one from carrying hefty instruments. When they kissed him, he could smell the fresh aftershave, or sometimes a mix of tobacco and gum. One of them liked it long and steady, holding him firmly down and claiming the possession of him. The other one liked it fast and hard, twisting and turning inside him like a lightening strike. 

They both knot him and fill him up, again and again, until it was sore and his belly swollen. That was when he felt loved by them, he belonged to them, and they were his.


	6. Lust (John/Roger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John/Roger

Roger came back to their shared flat, it was middle of the day, he wasn’t surprised that it seemed none of his three flat mates were at home. He kicked off his shoes and ran to the kitchen for a glass of water, it was hot outside, and he was almost smoking.

That was when Roger was grabbed by the arm and pushed against the kitchen counter. Roger screeched and nearly threw a punch at his attacker until he saw clear who it was.

“John? What...” Roger was confused, then he saw the lust in his friend’s eyes. “Oh, shit.”

They thought they’d take their chances with Deacy, even though Roger was an unclaimed omega, and Deacy was a healthy young alpha. Brian and Freddie had no concerns about it, since they’ve already mated with each other. 

“Ok, you need to calm down now, I’m gonna call Brian, and we are going to the doctor’s.” Roger tried stealthily moving away from the young alpha, but John just tightened the grip on his hips.  
“No doctors, want *you*.” John said with a growl.  
“But we are friends! Ugh!” Roger’s frustration grew as Deacy began biting his neck, and to make it worse, he felt heat rising inside him as well. 

“Please, Roger, I really just want you...” Deacy looked at him, eyes watery like he was about to cry. 

Roger’s heart started racing, he bit his lips but couldn’t say no to that adorable face. 

“Just this once...” Roger heard his own voice trailing off as Deacy kissed him fervently.


	7. Dramatic (Crystal/Roger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal/Roger

“Crystal!” Shouted Roger from the bathroom in their shared hotel suite.  
“What?” Crystal turned to see a gorgeous man standing almost naked with a bath towel around his waist, holding a pair of white underpants.  
“What are these?”  
“The briefs you asked me to buy?”  
“But I asked for black, not white!”  
“Don’t be so dramatic, it’s not like anyone else is gonna see them anyway.”

Crystal pulled Roger into a hug, one hand caressing his damp hair, while the other hand traveling down his side under the towel.

“I can see them, and I hate them.” Roger said breathily.  
“Let’s throw them away then, you won’t need them for the day.” Crystal’s hand circled around between his cheeks and gently pressed a finger into his hole.

Roger shivered at the feeling of intrusion, he clung to the taller man, hands fisted on his shoulders.

“You’ll do exactly as I told you, understand?” Roger huffed as Crystal’s finger twisted inside him. “Now take me to bed.”  
“Yes, my lord.”


	8. Settle (Crystal/Roger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal/Roger

“How’s Felix?”  
“He’s asleep.”  
“Thank god, I don’t know what would I do without you.”  
“You’d do just fine Roger. Children get fever all the time.”

Crystal handed Roger a cup of tea. 

“When is Dom coming back?”  
“Tomorrow. I told her Felix is sick.”  
“Then you should go get some sleep too.”

Crystal’s smile was so familiar under the warm yellow light, it felt like yesterday when Roger was still with him. Roger closed the distance between them, yearning for a kiss.

But Crystal gently pushed him away.

“You are settled with Dom, remember?”

Crystal left Roger in the living room, still holding that cup of tea.


	9. Fatality (Crystal/Roger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal/Roger

“Captain.”

When Crystal entered their tent, the young Captain was reading the newly updated map that was sent in this morning. 

“Crystal, have you got any tea? I’m freezing!” The Captain looked up from the map, his blue eyes lit up with expectation.  
“Yes, Sir.”

It was only October and Roger was wearing their thickest jacket, Crystal couldn’t imagine how was he gonna survive winter. 

“How long are we gonna be waiting here? It will be winter soon.” Crystal poured him a large cup of tea.  
“As long as we can, Sergeant.” Roger took over the tea to warm his hands and winked at him.  
“If you don’t mind me asking, Captain, how are we gonna defeat the enemy if we don’t ever make a move?” 

Silence fell between them, and Crystal immediately realized he was overstepping. Just as he opened his mouth to apologize, his Captain responded.

“What do you think I’m here for, Crystal?”  
“To win the war?”  
Roger chuckled, “sure, but at what cost? I’m here because I hate the war, and I’ll do whatever I can to prevent unnecessary fatality.”

Crystal’s lips pulled up into a smile, “I don’t think the Major would agree with that, Sir.”  
“I never told anyone about it except you, be my confidant and we’ll be fine.” Roger stared at him, grinning like a mischievous cat.

It wasn’t the best moment to be turned on by your commanding officer, but then there would never be a good moment for it. 

So Crystal extended his arms and held the man close to his chest. The last time they all had a shower was two weeks ago, but somehow Roger still smelled fresh, when other men including himself already started to stink. 

“Would it be ok if I kiss you?”

He felt Roger squirmed in his embrace.

“Not now, Crystal.”

He was reluctant, but he complied. He wished Roger could take them both home alive. And when that day comes, they would celebrate with one thousand kisses.


	10. Worst day (Crystal/Roger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal/Roger

It was probably the most stressful day in Crystal’s life, more stressful than the day Roger broke his base drum and there was no spare, more stressful than his first tour experience, even more than the day when he first met Roger.

It was their son’s first day of school.

The day started with a muffled whine when Crystal tried to wake up his lover. He put his palm on Roger’s forehead, it was very warm.

“You’re burning, Roger.”  
The blond man squirmed in bed and let out a frustrated grunt, “Why does it have to be today? I haven’t even been sick for over a year!”  
“Maybe that’s why, baby.” Crystal tried to make the pillow more comfortable for him.  
“But we are supposed to take Silas to school together for his first day!”  
“I’m sorry, Rog, but that’s not gonna happen now you’re sick.”

Roger struggled to get up, his head was spinning so much that he fell back to bed immediately, almost hitting the headboard.

“Careful there, you just proved my point. Now stay in bed, I’ll take Silas to school, then I’ll be back for you.”  
“I don’t want to be left alone...maybe Silas doesn’t have to go to school today?” Roger gave his best smile he could manage at the moment.  
“Not an option.”

He knew Roger could be really childish when he’s sick or drunk, and he needed the willpower not to give in to that cute little whiner. So he tucked Roger back in bed and headed to their son’s bedroom.

“Why aren’t you dressed yet?” Crystal frowned at the sight of toys all over the floor and Silas playing in his pajamas.  
“I don’t want to go!” The boy blurted with a pout.  
“We talked about this last week, school is good for you, and it’s gonna be fun.” Crystal took the school uniform hanging by the door and helped Silas putting it on. Although he did quit school at one point himself, but this was not the right moment to discuss that. “Your papa loved it so much he even went to uni.”  
“I wanna go to uni!”  
“After you’re done with this first!”

He rushed the boy downstairs to have breakfast, and brought some oatmeal and orange juice for Roger. It took him some effort to persuade Roger to eat a few spoon of oatmeal, then it was almost time he had to leave to house.

“We’re gonna be late!”  
“But I don’t have my school bag!”  
“It’s in your room, go get it!”

Crystal tried not yelling, but now it’s time for yelling. He had wished their son could be more like him and less like Roger in this regard, but Silas was almost the exact copy of Roger, good or bad.

They were already behind schedule, and Crystal had to answer one hundred times why is papa not going with them while putting on shoes, getting Silas in the car seat and on their way to school.

“Why is papa always sick?”  
“When was he sick?” Crystal was a bit confused.  
“Like last Saturday you said papa couldn’t get out of bed because he was sick.”  
“Umm” Crystal was a little embarrassed. He lied to the boy at that time, because he couldn’t tell him the real reason Roger couldn’t get out of bed. “Yeah, papa’s always sick because he doesn’t eat enough vegetables.”

Parenting was hard.

They arrived at the school and the bell was already ringing. Crystal grabbed his son with one arm and the bag in the other, ran as fast as he could and practically threw the child into the door. When he caught the last glimpse of the boy, he realized Silas was wearing different colors of sock on his feet. To make things even worse, there was a parking ticket on the windshield waiting for him. 

“It was just two bloody minutes!” That loud complaint didn’t win him any sympathy.

The house was quiet when Crystal got home. As he approached their bedroom, he could hear Roger’s congested breathing. 

“How was Silas?”  
“Sorry, did I wake you?” Crystal sat down on the bed, hand caressing Roger’s cheeks.  
“Nah” Roger opened his watery eyes, “I can’t sleep.” Crystal’s Hans felt really cool to the touch, and Roger couldn’t help but lean toward it.  
“Do you want anything? I can bring you something to eat.”  
“No, I just want you, get in bed with me.”

Crystal snuggled in, lying on his side, one arm over Roger.

“Are you mad this morning? I heard you yelling. Are we giving you too much trouble?”  
“Aren’t you always?” Crystal snorted.  
“Ouch.” Roger grinned slyly, “but you love it, don’t you?”

Roger opened the front of Crystal’s shirt and began nibbling his chest.

“What are you doing?”  
“Sex is supposed to feel amazing when you have a fever.”  
“Are you insane?”  
“Not yet, make me.”  
“Ugh, Roger!” 

Crystal wanted to stop him, but his body didn’t seem to follow his sense. 

However, his struggle ended when he heard the soft snoring from the other man who was comfortably resting in his arms. He couldn’t move now, his body began to feel numb, and the worst thing was, he had a hard on. 

This truly was the worst day.


	11. Happy Birthday, Freddie. (Freddie/Roger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie/Roger

Crystal is standing in front of a hotel suite with a spare key in hand, pondering whether he should intrude the intimacy between two of his bosses. 

Eventually he decides if Freddie trusts him with the key, he should use it. So he opens the door and steps quietly inside.

The living room is stuffed full of presents, bottles of champagne, and flower bouquets. He knocks on the master bedroom door and a voice comes trough.

“Crystal? Is that you?”  
“Good morning, Fred. Is Roger there?”  
“Yeah. Would you be a darling and bring me some tea?”

Of course he’s certain Roger is in the room with Freddie, but it just seems polite to ask. 

He knocks on the door again when the tea is ready, and brings the tray inside.

The room is cold and dark, shaded by the completely closed curtain blinds. Crystal sets the tray on the bedside table and goes to open the curtain.

The blond drummer stirs under the comforter as the daylight shines in.

“What time is it?” Freddie takes a sip of his tea and asks.  
“Late.” Answers Crystal. “Happy birthday again, Fred.”  
“Oh, thank you, dear.” 

Freddie’s hair is messy, but he looks radiant. 

“Had a good night?” Crystal smirks. He knows Freddie wouldn’t mind a little tease.  
“Best of my life.” Freddie grins from behind his tea cup, with the other hand casually brushing Roger’s hair. “Wake up sleepyhead, we’re late.”

The drummer turns his head from the pillow and says with a big sunny smile, “Happy birthday, Fred. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Rog. But my birthday is already over.” Freddie kisses him on the temple.  
“It’s ok, we can still celebrate.” Roger wraps his arms around Freddie’s waist, and begins kissing up on Freddie’s chest.  
“Um, your assistant is here, Rog.”

Roger freezes for a second before he opens his eyes and looks toward where the light comes from.

“Crystal?”  
“You want some tea?”  
“...sure.”


	12. Stars (Crystal/Roger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal/Roger

“Isn’t Roger something? Just look at the birds around him.”  
One of the lighting tech came next to Crystal in their after concert party, sneering at the way the drummer was flirting with two girls.

“It’s the blond hair.” Crystal said mindlessly, sipping his beer. 

The other guy laughed and kept on talking about what he would do if he had Roger’s looks. Crystal truly hoped he could dropped the conversation because somehow it started to irritate him. It wasn’t a particularly bad day, but he felt exhausted at this point, and the plush bed in their hotel suite was the best thing he could think of.

But Crystal couldn’t leave Roger here, knowing the drummer was already tipsy and in need of someone sober enough to take him back.

Finally the lighting guy left, and Crystal had finished his first beer. And just then Roger made his way toward him across the party crowd with two glasses of champagne.

“Crystal! Why aren’t you drinking?”  
“Because you already drank for the both of us.” Crystal answered.

Roger squinted with a silly smile on his face, “hmm, that’s right. And I think _we_ need to drink more.” 

Then he downed both glasses of champagne and wobbled back to the girls. 

Crystal found himself smiling fondly at the drunk mess named Roger Taylor who was hugging a tree at the moment. That was probably his cue to take Roger back to the hotel. 

“Come on, Roger, let’s go have some fun.” Crystal held the drummer up and nudged him out of the venue.  
“But...I’m having fun here...” the man who was pouting like a child wasn’t as intimidating as when he was ordering Crystal around. 

Crystal could ignore the complaint and whining, but the Roger’s hands touching his arms and chest were hard to ignore.

“Have you been working out? I’ve never seen you going to the gym.” The drunk babbled.  
“I do have a little bit of life outside work, you know.” Crystal blushed. It must be the alcohol.  
“Of course you do...I’m sorry...” and just like that the drunk was sad again. “It was stupid of me to assume I know everything about you.” 

It suddenly hit Crystal how he would just love to ravish Roger right then and there. But instead, he smacked Roger on his butt. “Don’t pull that face, it doesn’t work on me.”  
“Ow, that hurts! You sadistic pervert!” Roger yelled, successfully turning a few heads on the street.  
“You’d better shut up or I’ll let you know what this pervert can really do to you.” Crystal huffed, admittedly more into the character than he should have. 

Roger giggled hysterically and almost dragged Crystal to the ground with him. “Look, the stars are _so_ close.”

Crystal looked up to the sky, it was cloudy, the night was dark. But when he stared down at Roger, he saw all the stars in his eyes. “Yes, they are.” He said.


	13. Fight (Crystal/Roger Brian/Roger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal/Roger (Brian/Roger)

“You imbecile!”  
“And you are a pathetic human being.”

Crystal watched as Roger and Brian throwing insult at each other during a recording session, feeling very weary. Sure Roger was his boyfriend and he loved him with all his heart, but even he sometimes wanted to punch that pretty face. On the other hand, Brian wasn’t a good sport either. And the two of them together were just perfect for a disaster. 

The situation soon escalated when Roger pushed Brian, the taller man stumbled and hit the guitar racks behind, knocking several instruments down to the floor. Brian got back to his feet and threw a punch at Roger in a fit of anger. Roger was quick to dodge the attack, but the lamp behind him was not so lucky. After a series of clank, the studio was in an obvious ruin.

“That’s enough!” Freddie finally lost his temper, “you’re making Deacy cry!”

They all looked at John who threw his hands up and shrugged innocently. 

Out of nowhere, Freddie took a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Brian’s right hand with Roger’s left.

“Now apologize to each other and promise not to fight like this again, or be prepared to spend the rest of your life cuffed together!” Freddie then turned to Crystal, “and you’re not allowed to help your boyfriend on this!” 

“Yes, sir.” Crystal lifted his hands in defense. 

Both Brian and Roger pulled their hand in opposite direction, and ended up hurting their wrists. 

“Are you joking? Get this thing off!” Roger screamed.  
Brian had calmed down by then, “Roger, Freddie is right, we should try to be nicer to each other.”  
“Alright then, you apologize first.” Roger wasn’t ready to give in yet.

Brian suppresses another urge to punch the blond in the face and sighed. “I’m sorry, I was being impatient and rude.” He looked to Freddie who was nodding and smiling.

“Your turn, Rog.” Freddie dictated.

Roger cleared his throat and uttered, “I’m sorry! Is that enough?”

“Now hug each other.” Freddie said with a stern face.

Roger wrapped the free arm around Brian’s waist and squeezed so hard Brian almost threw up.

“Now?” Roger demanded.

“Now Brian put your hand on Roger’s arse and kiss him on the mouth.” Freddie’s voice was cracking. 

Crystal raised his eyebrows at the singer. Roger was blushing.

“I hope you’ve both learned your lesson.” Freddie opened the handcuffs for them, “but I do want to see the last part. Well, maybe next time when Crystal’s not around.”


	14. Storm (Crystal/Roger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal/Roger

A storm is approaching, the island of Japan is quivering in the wind.

Roger is bored, not even all the alcohol in the world could save him from the frustration of show being canceled and him being trapped in a hotel room. In fact, this tour has been boring. The audience have welcomed him as they once welcomed Queen, but he cannot enjoy the touring experience without his partner in crime. 

He has missed Crystal, has been thinking of him more than he thought he would when Crystal told him he was leaving. He has thought he could get used to Crystal not being around, not having anyone to laugh with, not having the ease of life without everything being handed to him before he even fucking asks. 

But Roger has been telling himself it’s only fair that he lets Crystal go. He cannot keep Crystal around hoping to gain his favor when he knows he can never reciprocate the love. 

Roger digs out his notebook where Crystal has scribbled his new phone number on the last time they saw each other and dials the number. 

Crystal picks up after the fifth ring.

“Who’s this?”  
The familiar voice tickles Roger’s nerves.  
“Um, it’s me.”  
“Sorry, wrong number.”  
“Haha, very funny.”

Crystal chuckles on the other end of the line. 

“How are you, Rog?”  
Hearing that from Crystal warms his heart in an instinct.  
“I’m fine, other than missing you.”

Few seconds of silence later, Crystal sighs. “Roger, Stop.”  
“What?”  
“Stop teasing.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” Says Roger, fingers tangled in the telephone wire, “stupid of me to think you still like me.”  
“On the contrary, I still like you _too much_. And that’s exactly why you can’t do this to me.”

The winds are rising and rain drops are splashing on the windows, the storm is near.

“Maybe...when I’m old and fat and ugly you wouldn’t love me anymore, and we can be friends again.”  
“That won’t happen, Roger.” Crystal’s voice is softer than ever, “I love you, that’s a fact, it won’t change even if you are ugly.”  
“But I really miss you...”  
“I’m sorry, Roger, you can’t have everything you want.” Crystal says determinately, “I’m moving to Australia next year.”  
“To get away from me?” Roger feels hurt. “Wait, what about your girlfriend?”  
“We broke up. Well, I kind of knew it wouldn’t last.”

Roger’s breath intensifies, the noises in his ears keep getting louder. He wants to say something that would make him regret for the rest of his life, but he couldn’t. He knows too well why he didn’t accept Crystal in the first place, and for the same reason he can’t do it now, even if it means he won’t see him again. 

“I guess this is goodbye.” Roger hears himself saying.  
“I guess it is. I love you, Roger.”

Roger hangs up the phone with a flinch. He wants to scream into the howling wind and let the rain washes off all his heartache.


	15. Benjamin Button (Brian/Roger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian/Roger

Brian first noticed _it_ when Roger forgot their dinner date. 

“What dinner?” Roger was sitting in their living room with a glass of wine looking completely baffled.  
“It’s fine Roger, I’m not mad, you don’t have to pretend that you know nothing about it.” Brian said wearily after waiting for his husband in the restaurant for an hour.  
“I’m not pretending!” Roger was upset, “when did we make the appointment?”  
“The day before yesterday.”  
“I have no recollection of that at all!” Roger knitted his brows.  
“It’s fine, Rog, we are old, we forget things, just let it go.” Brian hugged and kissed him.  
“_You_ forget things, not me.” 

Brian thought about it for a second, Roger was right. So this was a bit unusual. Maybe the old age finally caught up with him. 

They realized it was serious when Roger started to forget their holiday earlier this year, and his last Christmas present, which was a nice guitar for his collection. So Brian convinced him to go to the doctor. Few days later, the result came back, there was absolutely nothing wrong with him, it was probably, as the doctor unsubtly phrased, just the old age.

Roger wasn’t particularly concerned, but Brian was grim about it. 

What if Roger just keeps forgetting? What if Roger forgets about him? 

Brian didn’t think he could take that kind of heartbreak at this age.

Then things got odd, when one day Brian looked at Roger and noticed less grey hair than before.  
“Roger, how old are you now?” Brian asked attentively.  
“I don’t know, sixty?” Roger answered without looking up from the papers.

It made Brian’s heart wrench. He was seventy eight, and Roger should have been seventy six at the time.

Roger refused to go to the hospital again, and Brian let him. What was the point anyway. But he kept a log, and asked Roger everyday, what he remembered and what he didn’t. Every morning he woke up and found Roger looking slightly younger than yesterday. 

“Brian, I have been meaning to ask you, why do you look so...old?”  
Brian was looking at Roger in his mid forties, he got his blond hair back, and only few lines around his eyes. He sounded like Roger at that age, and he only had the knowledge of them being together for a few years. So Brian explained everything to him, which he continued doing every few days because Roger kept forgetting. 

Few times Brian caught Roger staring at him with mischievous grin.  
“What is it?” Brian asked.  
“Do you want to...you know.” Roger winked.

It took him few seconds to realize what Roger was implying, and he blushed immediately.

“Oh, god, Roger.”  
“What?” Roger climbed onto his lap, “you told me you can’t get enough of me.”  
“Yes, when I was thirty five.” Brian sighed.  
“What’s the difference, you are still you.” Roger kissed him on the neck.  
“The difference is I’m old now and you look like when you were thirty something.”  
“You worry too much, old man.” Roger ground himself on Brian and both of them moaned. There was no return from then. 

Brian had almost forgotten how much they used to enjoy it, and how fiery Roger used to be. He cried.

One night after Roger went to bed, Brian moved his things to the guest bedroom. Roger was at his mid twenties now, and soon will come the day when he no longer remembers meeting him. Brian didn’t want him to wake up next to a stranger. 

Young Roger enjoyed new things, the latest fashion, music, gadgets. He called him grandpa, which Brian was a little uncomfortable with at first but had to accept anyway, because that was probably how people saw them. And he flirted with girls, a lot. Brian had to drag him away. 

Brian began to feel like a real grandpa when Roger started to look like a child. He took him to the park, watched him play, they went to the aquarium together, and had good fun at the carnival. 

Now Roger was a baby, Brian cradled him in his arms, sang songs to him, all the songs they wrote together, until Roger baby fell asleep. He was precious like the sunshine and moonlight combined. 

And one day, on a quiet afternoon, Roger vanished when Brian was holding him, as if he never existed.


	16. Supernatural (Crystal/Roger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal/Roger

Crystal heard three knocks on the wall, he knew it was his cue. He opened the door to the room next to his, and unsurprisingly found Roger naked on top of a girl breathing weakly underneath him, blood stained the front of her corset.

“Get rid of her for me, will you?” Roger rolled over and picked up the pipe on his bedside table.  
“Why don’t you cover your arse first.” Crystal said as he wrapped the girl in her dress and carried her out.  
“Not like you haven’t seen it.” Roger grinned, spreading his legs a little wider, “if you get back before I fall asleep we could have a little fun together.”  
Crystal snorted but his strode faster, as Roger’s voice coming from behind shouting, “hurry up, the dawn is breaking!” 

It had been their routine since they met just about one year ago, a short time for the life of their kind. Roger would go out to parties at night and feed on girls he chose, then Crystal send them back before dawn. 

When Crystal came back to the room, Roger was still awake, reading a book by the candle light. 

“Have you been waiting?” Crystal teased, he climbed into the creaky bed, holding Roger’s cold and naked body.  
“I’m waiting for my dessert.” And he sank his teeth into Crystal’s shoulder, drawing a few drops of blood.  
Crystal growled, “you are not the only one with fangs.” He bit Roger on the chest, making the vampire screech.  
“You beast!” Roger cried.  
“And you’re are an incubus.” Crystal licked the wound on Roger’s skin that was almost already healed.  
“Do I smell jealousy?” Roger amused.  
“Do you have to shag them every time you feed?” Crystal stared back.  
“No, but I enjoy it.” Roger cradled Crystal’s head, “I thought you’d understand.”  
“I do, but I don’t like it.” The werewolf’s eyes gleamed.  
“Don’t be a bore, let’s have some fun.” 

They made love in the wildest way, until the sun rose and sent the evil back to the darkness.


	17. Gardener (Crystal/Roger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal/Roger

Crystal had been working on the grounds of Taylor’s estate for more than a month now, and it hadn’t been a quiet month for the household. Even in his view from the garden, he witnessed the couple arguing in various occasions, eventually it came to the day that the Mrs. drove away with a rather large suitcase and blew dust on Mr. Taylor’s face.

None of this concerned Crystal, as long as the garden still needs caring he’d keep his job.

The next day, Crystal was in the workshop cleaning the tool, when the master of the house strode in with a cigarette in his mouth. What the hell is he doing down here? Crystal thought.

“Can I help you?” He didn’t sound particularly friendly, he was not used to hanging out with dandies like Mr. Taylor.  
“What’s your name?” He asked softly.

His voice was higher than Crystal had imagined, and way more gentle than his own. 

“Crystal.” He answered curtly.  
“Is that real?” The man chuckled, and Crystal liked that smile more than he should. “Crystal, do you like me?”

Crystal looked to the man who had a mysterious gleaming in his eyes.

“No, not really.” He answered plainly, not knowing exactly where is this going.  
“What would you say if I pay you to fuck me.” The blond took a long drag of his cigarette, the air between them crackled with static.

“Sure.”  
Crystal’s voices was deep and definite.

With that, his boss dropped the cigarette on the ground, and closed the distance between them. Crystal smelled the mixture of perfume and nicotine when the other man kissed him, and he immediately responded with only more passion.

“Mr. Taylor...”  
“Roger.” 

When they broke for breath, Roger unbuckled his belt, and he did just the same to his boss. The blond let out a long moan when Crystal wrapped a hand on his member, few stokes had him squirming in his arms yearning for more.

“Take this.” 

A small bottled was placed in Crystal’s hand, it wasn’t a surprise to him at this point that Roger had came to him carrying lube, but he grinned knowing how clear his intention was. So he turned Roger around to brace his arms on the workbench, and coated his fingers with excessive lube, before pressing into Roger.

“Umm...” the blond quivered and tensed.  
“Hurt?”  
“More, please, more.” He demanded.

Crystal wasn’t going to be gentle with him, he shoved another finger in and twisted them inside, making the blond scream. 

“You ready for me?” Crystal slapped him on the arse, the man underneath groaned in pleasure.  
“Yes, yes, take me, please.” Roger mumbled incoherent pleading, and Crystal knew he was half gone. He dripped the lube on his own hardening cock and gave it few good strokes, positioning himself behind Roger and slowly pushed in.

Roger rocked his hips to find himself the best angle, but Crystal’s hands on his hips held him still. “You get what I give you.” A frustrated moan left the blond’s lips, but he didn’t object.

The real fun began when Crystal started thrusting, and Roger was completely losing it.

“Fuck, yes, harder...please, more...fuck me, I’m your dirty whore...”  
Crystal hadn’t thought Roger to be like this, thoroughly undone and broken. But again, what would he expect from someone who’d pay to get fucked? 

“Is that why your wife left you? Did she catch you cheating with some bloke? Or is she ashamed that her husband is a dirty whore?” Crystal whispered in his ears, satisfied by the tightening around his cock. Roger liked being humiliated, even got turned on by it, his leaking cock left untouched, but hardened by the mortifying words poured into his ears.

Crystal grabbed Roger’s wrist and twisted his arm behind him, thrusting deep and strong until the blond’s voice was coarse and tears smeared all over his face. Roger came on his cock like a broken toy. And Crystal fucked into him until he came down from his high, then released himself in him.

Roger almost fell from the workbench once Crystal let go his grip, he breathed heavily, still flushed, putting his trousers back on and left without saying a word.

Few days later, Crystal received a check of some significant amount. He thought it was his unemployment package. But he got a phone call later, asking him to go back to work. Roger seemed to appreciate his work after all.


	18. Glasses (Crystal/Roger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal/Roger

The first time Crystal saw Roger with his glasses on was the first morning on tour in their shared hotel suite. 

Roger had been walking around in boxers and a loose T-shirt, looking for his toiletries, not minding at all Crystal’s curious gaze. Nobody would believe this was the fierce drummer onstage, or the dandy man at parties. The plainness suddenly struck Crystal and in the first time since they’ve met, he felt intimate with Roger. 

Roger had a few pairs of glasses, the plain one, and several pairs of sunglasses with prescription. Crystal sometimes carried them for him, so Roger didn’t have to search around with his pathetic vision when he needed them. 

And then they had sex. 

It wasn’t particularly a big deal for either of them, they were horny, and the feelings were right. Then they kept it on, while other things in life stayed the same.

One night they were in bed, Crystal had Roger pinned on his back, his cock deep inside him, and the drummer was moaning in that sweet voice of his. 

An idea occurred to Crystal, and he reached to the bedside table and took the plain glasses.

“What are you doing?” Roger was bewildered by his assistant putting glasses on him in the middle of love making.  
“You’ve never seen clear when we fuck, have you?” Crystal whispered.

And Crystal knew it worked because Roger’s blushed in a deeper shade of crimson. 

“Now look at me.” Crystal commanded, and Roger obeyed, “you look so cute Rog.” 

He kept going until the tears of pleasure filled Roger’s eyes, and drummer came trembling in his arms.

Ever since then, Roger started wearing that plain glasses more often. Crystal was thrilled every time the drummer looked over to his direction during rehearsals or band discussions, because he knew what that glance meant.


	19. Biscuit (Crystal/Roger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal/Roger  
A little Christmas drabble! Happy Christmas!

Roger woke up to the smell of freshly baked goods, the sugary element of it tingled his senses, most likely biscuit. 

“Good morning handsome.” 

Crystal was sitting at the kitchen bar, with a cup of tea in front of him and a cigarette between his fingers.

“Merry Christmas.” Roger laid his still sleepy head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, “where are these biscuits from?”  
“I made them.”  
“Shut up.”  
“I’m not joking.”

Roger was wide awake now, he picked up one of the biscuit and nibbled it.

“I can’t believe it’s so good. I didn’t know you were such good wife material.” Roger quickly stuffed another one into his mouth.  
“Now you know, ready to get down on one knee yet?” Crystal took a drag of smoke with a smirk on his face.  
“I’m close to buy you a ring.” Mumbled Roger with a mouthful of biscuit, “why you never made this before?”  
“I don’t know, didn’t feel like making them.” Shrugged Crystal.

It was not the first time they spent Christmas together. The very first Christmas was not long after they first broke the ice, their newly developed passion for each other was still burning hot, and there was nothing else on their mind other than rolling in bed for hours. Roger had been working on the second Christmas they were together, which meant work for Crystal too, not that he minded it, he was content as long they were together. 

This was their third Christmas as a couple, and as he reflected on the years they were together Crystal felt the urge to take the next step in their relationship. 

So biscuits.

“I heard John is gonna have another baby.”  
“Yeah, he just keeps popping them out, doesn’t he? Wait, do you want to have children? Are you breaking up with me because I can’t give you any...” Roger almost dropped the fifth biscuit he just took front the plate.  
“No!” Crystal stopped Roger half sentence, “I don’t want children, and I’m definitely not breaking up with you.”  
“Oh.”

Crystal put out the cigarettes in the ashtray and nudged Roger to sit down next to him.

“Remember when we first got together you said you didn’t want any constraint, and if any of us stopped feeling for the other we should break up and move on?”  
“Uh, did I really say that? That sounds like an asshole...”  
“Doesn’t matter. But I want to know if you still feel this way now?”

It was too early in the morning for Roger’s brain to think anything of such complicated nature, the troubled look on his face got Crystal worried.

“You know what, never mind...”  
“Wait, wait...” Roger grabbed the other man’s arm, “I don’t really know what I feel, but I certainly don’t feel like moving on to somebody else.”  
Crystal raised en eyebrow at him, “really? You’re not tempted by all the pretty girls and boys throwing themselves at you?”  
“Sometimes...but I always come back to you, don’t I?”  
“You don’t feel constrained?”  
“Not really, I feel...loved, by you.”

Crystal looked into his boyfriend’s eyes, the beauty of them could be deceiving, but he knew Roger too well to know when they could be trusted. At this moment, they were clear as the sky, and Crystal was relieved. 

“Alright, good talk. Now go get dressed, we need to be at Freddie’s by 11.” Crystal got up and removed the biscuit from Roger’s hand.  
“What? You’re not going to propose to me or anything?” The drummer was bewildered.  
“Can’t afford to buy you a ring.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Love you too, Roger.”

It was just another jolly Christmas morning at the Taylors’ house.


	20. The jump (Crystal/Roger)

Sex is necessity, but love is luxury.

Crystal thought so when Roger wrapped his limbs around him, all warms and fuzz with the faint smell of alcohol and cologne. Crystal hates when they do it in his bed, hated that he had to spend the next few nights thinking of his boss when he was alone, hated that he could not tell Roger to fuck off when he showed up at his door step. 

Roger made his way into his heart, and stayed there for a good three years.

It had never occurred to Crystal that his feeling for Roger would last. Not the first time he was irritated when Roger flirted with some bloke at the party, not when Roger leaned on him for support and he couldn’t stop his heart from racing 200 mph, and certainly not the time when Roger stared into his eyes and husked how much he wanted him then kissed him until both of them were out of air.

Yet here he was, having a disheartening revelation at three o’clock in the morning, whilst the cause of all his damage was lying right next to him. 

Roger Fucking Taylor.

It was too late now, he was chased to the cliff edge with only two ways left to go, either fight back or take a jump. 

He could go and dump all his feelings on Roger and demand an answer, but he could almost see Roger welling up with tears and apologizing how important Crystal was to him but he didn’t love him. 

He could take a beating, but he wouldn’t want to see Roger cry. 

So he was left with the only way down. Crystal ran his fingers through the drummer’s find hair, cherishing the moment. 

One day Roger would have no use of him, and one day he would leave. But right now right here, Roger belonged to him.


End file.
